The Bed of Red Tulips
by Massacre at the Teaparty
Summary: Damen's actions were bewildering for Ever. When trust was building it all just fell apart. After time seemed to stop and Damen revealing what he actually is, all Ever could seem to do is anguish and express her emotions- especially by her thoughts since he could read her mind. Now, there's just the instant of red tulips around her. Red tulips that were said to suit her by Damen.


Well, I had checked out Evermore a while ago in my school library. I never really got around to read it, but today I finally took the chance. Before I knew it I'm past chapter 20, already halfway through the book. I stopped at the end of chapter 26 because I was crying my eyes out. Anyway, I enjoyed all these red tulips being shown through the story, so here's something that continues chapter 26 a bit.

* * *

The Bed of Red Tulips

After screaming for him to go away, her eyes shut off into another world of emotions. She had some right to feel this way, right? It's true, she never really listened to him, but at the time it seemed _any_ explanation wouldn't work. There were too many emotions inside her, she could barely be able to think straight. It was the only words and emotions "hate" the crossed her hitting like multiple bullets. There wasn't any time to dodge these emotions. It'll be there in a blink of an eye, before you can figure out what's happening or even realize you need to figure out what's happening. It was worse than being hearing the thoughts of everyone in the classroom- their emotions, their thoughts, their aura, their everything. It just felt like the world was shaking, spinning, accelerating, not given any chance to slow down until it burns.

But the world did slow down. Well, considering Damen sort of made everyone fall asleep it just seemed like time stopped as if the world just stopped moving. All so sound asleep it seemed like they were dead as Ever's first reaction implied. Having regained her sanity her eyes were open to a vast area of red tulips. It was the place she was shown after Damen finally did as she wished- disappeared. It was always red, always tulips. From as far as the eye could see it was all green and red, like Christmas, a holiday.

Her mind stopping spinning, stopped throbbing from all her mixed emotions. After all, wouldn't anyone be confused when you think your boyfriend who you almost had sex with suddenly looks like he's murdered your friend? She set all these painful thoughts settle in the back of her head until they could fade away. It take a while, maybe minutes or seconds, she couldn't tell, to recover. Encountering something so tragic requires time to recover just as it required time to recover after her terrible, life-changing accident.

Ever took a deep breath and settled down. She was finally alone where she _could _think, but preferred not to. She would rather take in this moment of actual peace, something she rarely ever had. Looking below her she could tell she was smashing tulips beneath her feet. Even if she did step out of the way she would just end up standing on more tulips. Despite that knowledge she took a step forward. To her surprise the tulips she once stepped on just rose back up like they never had any weight on them. What sort of magic trick was this? Certainly not one to give too much thought to.

She dropped to her knees steadily without her sorrow she felt overwhelmed by a few minutes, hours, seconds, or _whenever_ ago. In this place, did time even exist? That questions and answer didn't matter right now to her. Leaning down she picked out a tulip then brought it eye level as she sat back up. It was beautiful and it started to warm her up.

The teenager ended up dropping her full body on the ground of tulips. Being surrounded in this peace with a crimson tulip in her hand she began to feel even warmer. It wasn't the warm where you felt summer at its worst, but warm, the warmth Damen once gave her. At this point now, her breathing was steady, she was calm. Her eyes closed engulfing herself in this heaven. How long would this last? Hopefully forever, yet "forever" could only last moments sometimes.

Slowly and gradually she felt her consciousness slip away. It was a slumber she was falling into, a very, very blissful slumber. Tulips tilting down tickled her cheeks, a smile was painted on her lips. This moment was better than any piece of art ever create, any dream full of happiness, any rejoicing of vacation from school, just anything.

Her eyes instantly opened finding herself in her room. She turned her head to look the clock her head a bit fuzzy unable to remember everything. It was morning, a time a little earlier than she usually wakes up for school. Turning her head back to look at the ceiling Ever tries to recall this dream she had. All she can remember is the color red and a warm, warm feeling. No matter how many she tried to grasp it it would slip through her hands like water. Giving up she rolled to fall back asleep on her side noticing she has a grip on something she held in her hand. In the darkness, barely much sunlight coming out, she looked at her hand. There was a red tulip. Silent emotions rushed through her but left as quickly as they came.

"You can explain? Then give me a reason to believe you."

Then everything fades black again. Nothing from the dream comes back to her or anything she brought with her. There's only that memory of an instant standing in that bed of red tulips. Everything else disappeared just as Damen did.

* * *

I'm not quite sure how I did. I surely did try though. This part was really depressing to me but I still fell in love with this book. I just have this gut feeling that Ever still trusts Damen even just a bit. To me, Damen doesn't seem like the person to let it all fall out of his hands unless absolutely necessary. In this case, it was necessary but there was still a bit of hope left. If there wasn't the tulips wouldn't be there. Those are just my thoughts though. I hoped you enjoyed this. Forgive me if I used the word roses instead of tulips in here. I wrote this at one in the morning so I'm awfully tired. Thank you


End file.
